bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Monkey Sub
is a tower from Bloons TD 5 Mobile that was introduced on Friday, November 22, 2013 in the 2.3 Christmas update and on Bloons TD Battles on Friday, May 16th in the 1.8 update. It is unlocked from the Christmas gift (Popping 250,000 Bloons), along with 2 maps. This tower is a good starting tower on water maps since it's powerful and it is also cheap. On Wednesday, July 22nd, 2015, The Monkey Sub has been released on the Flash version of Bloons TD 5 with a new appearance and different artwork. __TOC__ Upgrades Path 1 Path 2 Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) With exception of the popular Airburst Darts upgrade, the Monkey Sub is fairly balanced. The 0/2 Airburst Darts Sub is still a pretty popular starting tower for those with Monkey Sub and water-dominant tracks, especially on Water Hazard, even when nerfed to a higher price. ;August 18, 2014 (Need what update version this was). Airburst Darts price increased ($750 → $800). ;3.1 Airburst Darts price increased ($800 → $1000). Overall fire rate decreased (0.76 shots per second → 0.63). ;3.2 Bloontonium Reactor price increased ($2500 → $2800). ;3.6 Bloontonium Reactor now automatically switches the tower into submerged mode upon purchase. Tower XP Bloons Tower Defense 6 incomplete Gallery 1st row sub.PNG|Monkey Sub Path 1 Upgrades. 2nd row sub.PNG|Monkey Sub Path 2 Upgrades. IMG 0262-1-.png|Picture of the Monkey Sub in the Towers Menu. File:Monkey_Sub.jpg|Picture of the Monkey Sub in the Towers Menu in BTD Battles Mobile. subrescue.jpg|Submarine Alliance Special Mission in BMC Mobile MONKEY SUB ON WEB!!!.jpg|Advertisement for Monkey Sub on web BTD5 Flash Monkey Sub Path 1.jpg|Path 1 Upgrades on BTD5 Web BTD5 Flash Monkey Sub Path 2.jpg|Path 2 Upgrades on BTD5 Web Sub update BTD5.jpg|Another advertisement about the Sub being added to BTD5 flash Trivia *First Strike Capability is the first and currently only ability to be able to pop a whole ZOMG in one shot. ** However, in later rounds in Battles or Freeplay Mode it does not always do so due to increasing health of MOAB class bloons. *The submerged Bloontonium Reactor can work similarly to a weaker Ring of Fire. *If a bloon is poppable by another tower, it can be popped by the Sub, with the upgrade Advanced Intel. This means that, like the Spike Factory and Ninja Monkey, it can pop Camo Bloons without either having an innate ability, by being in the range of a 0,2 or higher Monkey Village, or having an upgrade that says so. **Also, since the Monkey Village has a range of effect, the Sub is able to target bloons within that building's range as well. **A glitch can appear in BTD5 Mobile where a sub with 2/x on strong will attack Ceramic Bloons over MOAB-class bloons if the MOABs are only in a Glue Gunner's range, if also set to strong. The subs though, can attack the MOABs if no lower bloon rank exists with the glue gunner's range. *It does not do significant damage to high numbers of MOAB class bloons without the help of First Strike Capability. *This is one of three towers where Camo Bloon detection for the tower itself is a third tier upgrade. The others being the Mortar Tower and the Monkey Engineer. *This is the second tower that can be placed in water, the first one being the Monkey Buccaneer. *Interestingly enough, the Advanced Intel upgrade works on Heli-Pilots, meaning that a Monkey Sub can shoot anywhere with Advanced Intel if the Heli Pilot is in Pursuit mode. *A bunch of 2/3 Monkey Subs can withstand many ceramics. * An 1/1 or 2/2 Monkey Sub has an appearance that combined 1/0 and 0/1 or 2/0 and 0/2 together. * A Monkey Sub with an Advanced Intel upgrade works well with a Village with Bigger Beacons as the range of the sub will be as well the range of the village. * In BMC Mobile, there is a special mission where the player receives four 1/1 Subs and a 2/4 Sub, which is broken but can be used in gameplay by repairing it for $8000. ** However, the mission is nearly impossible without the Broken Sub repaired in time, since a ZOMG will appear on Round 15 along with other MOABs. If repaired in time, the player must use the ability at the very start of the round, because the ZOMG will appear first. * There is a striking resemblance of the captain of the sub looking like the commander of the Warhammer 40,000 tank, once one upgrades to Barbed Darts, it looks like the captain wants to get close, so they can hit them with their dart. * Monkey Sub can hit bloons within the range of a Monkey Farmer, despite the farmer having no popping power. * In BTD5 flash, a glitch with the Bloontonium Reactor is possible: if a Monkey sub is upgraded to Bloontonium Reactor while in the radius of another water-based tower, the newly upgraded sub may remain at a 3/x tower rather than a 4/x tower, but the money will still be lost, and upgrading it now becomes impossible. * On the Flash version, the Monkey Sub tier 4 upgrades are unlocked at Rank 19 while the tower unlocks at Rank 20. Probably not intended. * If under the influence of a x/2 or a x/3 Monkey Village, the Ballistic Missiles do not affect Camo Bloons except if they are in the range of a tower. This glitch is also occured in BTD5 flash. * No specialty buildings in BTD5 Mobile have a negative effect in this tower as it was added later by itself. ** The Monkey Engineer and the Bloonchipper were added together and negatively effect each other. * A 2/x Monkey sub with a 1/2 Sniper Monkey can be useful in the early rounds but be careful as bloons may leak if you leave the path 2 unupgraded. * When the tower was added in BTD5 Mobile, the player needed to pop 2 million bloons to unlock the tower and the bonus tracks. This was later changed to 250,000. Category:Monkey Sub Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Additions Category:Towers Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City Mobile Category:Bloons TD 6